


From afar

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! *waves* Could you please do a reader insert where the reader likes Hannibal but he's with Alana and reader feels like she could never compare to Alana? Thank you ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From afar

Why must you always fall for men that are unavailable? Why must you fall for those who will never love you back? Even worse is the fact that you see the man of your dreams at work alt and the woman he is dating as well, since they both consult for FBI and you work there. You try to steal glances when you can without being noticed. 

You might not be able to get close in any way, but at least you can admire from afar. Even if Hannibal and Alana were to split, you doubt he would ever even look in your direction. You will never be as good as her, and nowhere near as attractive or smart.

 You are just another BFI employee, lost in the seas of others at the base. Even though you have talked to him several times because of cases, you doubt he remembers your name or even your face. He had been an interesting conversation; you had already then started to form a slight crush on him. It had had just gotten stronger over time. 

But your heart had been shot own the first time you saw him with Alana. Her hand on his elbow and the way h leaned into his personal space gave you no doubt that they were together. However, your heart picked itself together and stupidly continues liking Hannibal, refusing to let go. Why you don’t know, but hearts are stupid that way. Refusing to listen to your brain.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
